


Tourist Trap

by cokeworthshrike



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gratuitous Dinosaur Violence, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokeworthshrike/pseuds/cokeworthshrike
Summary: Scientists Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom, and Will Graham arrive on Isla Nublar to survey the tourist attraction Jurassic Park. With Hannibal Lecter running things, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Isla Nublar

“It’s not possible, Alana. What he’s claiming can’t happen.”

Dr. Jack Crawford, an evolutionary biologist who’d dedicated his life to the study of herpetology, was thumbing quickly through photographs of laboratory setups and animal enclosures. He blinked several times and shook his head. The sheer amount of money wasted on this project was unconscionable.

Jack was accompanied by Dr. Alana Bloom, a world-renowned paleontologist, and Will Graham, a futurist, who, despite his reputation as a bit of a recluse, had published a number of seminal works extrapolating evolutionary trends into the next several hundred years. Together, the three made up a team of scientists selected by legal counsel to survey an upcoming tourist attraction called Jurassic Park.

Alana’s attention, however, was directed out the window of the helicopter taking them to the Costa Rican island where the park was located. The glittering sea and deep greens of the rainforest added an air of mystery to their endeavor. She was beginning to think anything was possible.

She turned back to Jack with a mischievous smile. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Will said nothing, but adjusted his thick glasses and pulled his seatbelt tighter as they began to descend.

***

Once the three scientists stepped off the helicopter landing, the operator returned to the skies, leaving them standing alone in front of a large metal gate. Looming high above their heads, the steel doors were inscribed with an insignia featuring the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex along with the name of the park in bright red, cartoonish letters.

A sudden high-pitched tone signaled the opening of the doors, and two figures, a man and a woman, clad in white and wearing safari hats, stepped forward.

The man spoke first.

“Welcome,” he said, with a wide, toothy grin. “To Jurassic Park!”

He extended his arms, embracing each of them individually. Will stiffened visibly at the touch, but the man didn’t seem to notice. In fact, he lingered in the embrace a moment longer than the others, inhaling deeply and tilting his head with a strangely satisfied smirk before breaking the intensity of his gaze by stepping backward and clasping his hands together.

“I trust my letters explained clearly why you are all here. My name is Hannibal Lecter. I am the creator of this park, a collector of sorts, of all things relating to dinosaurs.” He emphasized the last word with a delighted relish.

Tall and attractive with an elusive foreign accent, Lecter captivated them with a description of the park’s mission and capabilities, as they made their way toward the welcome center. He introduced his cohort, Bedelia Du Maurier, an experienced monster wrangler, who smiled weakly, but with a palpable contempt that Will couldn’t help but feel was directed at him.

“We will be able to see the dinosaurs today, won’t we?” Alana asked, interrupting Will’s train of thought with the question they were all anxious to have answered.

“In due time, Dr. Bloom,” Lecter replied in his accented droll. “First, I think, we should have something to eat.”

He ushered them into the main building and through a long hallway. Polished dinosaur skeletons decorated the walls and clawed footprints led the way to an expansive dining area, complete with a buffet and ample seating. The effect was jaw-dropping in its precise attention to detail.

“Please have a seat,” Lecter said. “I’ve had roasted lamb prepared with root vegetables. It should be out shortly.” He uncorked a bottle of Pinot Noir. “Won’t you join us, Bedelia?”

The woman’s face was like stone. “Excuse me, but no,” she said, her voice weighty and cold. “I must attend to the creatures’ feeding.”

“Oh, but we’d love to see that!” Jack exclaimed, half-rising from the table. “Can it wait until after dinner?”

“I’m afraid the animals are on a strict schedule.” She locked eyes with Lecter briefly before walking away.

Lecter placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “There will be plenty of time for that once we are well fed and rested. Ah, here were are!”

The food placed in front of them looked and smelled exquisite. Will, for one, found himself much hungrier than he had realized.

After commencing with their meal and sampling the wine, it became clear that they would not be able to see the animals before sunset. Still, Lecter put on a good show and they made polite conversation.

“You realize, of course, Dr. Lecter, that we’re all a bit skeptical of your claims,” Jack was saying, finishing his third glass of wine.

“Please, call me Hannibal. Certainly, we are on a first-name basis after having dined together. And I assure you, Jack, my dinosaurs are very real.”

Will let out a cynical snort and took a sip of wine.

“Something funny, Will?”

“Not at all, _Hannibal_. Just that if what you’re saying is true, how can you presume to ensure our safety?”

“The park is equipped with state of the art security measures. We’ve taken the limitations set by zoos and amped them up to achieve the largest manmade cage ever created. No creature will ever escape this island.”

“You say so.”

Hannibal gestured at Will with his fork. “I can guarantee it.”

Will watched Hannibal chew the last of his food, feeling distinctly unsettled but not able to articulate the reason. On the other end of the table, Jack was finding it difficult to suppress a yawn.

“Perhaps it’s time we retired,” Hannibal said, “I will show you to your quarters.”

He stood abruptly and started walking toward a staircase on the other side of the dining hall. The trio of scientists rose and rushed to match his pace.

***

That night, Will lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning in the tropical heat. Somewhere in the distance a high-pitched bleating sound pierced through the night, not unlike the scream of a human person.


	2. The Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the other scientists take a tour of the lab, but a disturbing interruption casts a foreboding shadow on the experience.

In the morning, Will still couldn’t get the sound out of his head. 

The scientists awoke to find an elaborate breakfast buffet set up in the dining hall. After they’d eaten, they were met by a woman dressed in a lab coat, who introduced herself as Dr. Beverly Katz, one of the scientists on the cloning team. Their excitement returned as she led them down into the lab where, allegedly, they were hatching dinosaurs. 

“Why hasn’t Hannibal joined us?” Jack asked.

Beverly did not betray concern. “He keeps odd hours. Sometimes he’s up quite early. Other times, he sleeps well into the day. We’re used to it by now.”

“He does seem a bit… eccentric,” Alana said. 

“An enigma,” Beverly said with a knowing smile. “Still, what kind of mind could put all this together? We were also skeptical at first, but sometimes it takes someone who doesn’t know it can’t be done to make the impossible possible.”

They entered the underground laboratory without masking the awe on their faces. No expense had been spared. Behind a layer of glass, two gloved scientists worked meticulously at micro-manipulating machines. A long row of heating lamps loomed over batches of differently shaped eggs. 

Jack and Alana looked like kids in a candy shop, questioning everything and chattering away, but Will didn’t share their whimsy. His mind was deep in thought, racing in a panicked daze, trying the grapple with the philosophical implications of this place. 

A commotion just outside the lab’s door interrupted their tour. Suddenly, a man in ragged clothes staggered into the room, tracking a mix of dirt and blood. His face was mangled beyond recognition and his pupils were dilated.

“YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” he shouted at the top of his voice before being tackled to the ground by two of the groundskeepers. 

The man reached one bloodied hand toward Will’s feet. His mouth was practically frothing. Will had the unnerving sense that there was something familiar about this deranged man, almost as if he’d seen him somewhere before. 

The matter was over seconds later, and everyone was visibly shaken.

“Who was that?” Jack asked, still blinking in disbelief.

Beverly frowned. “Perhaps one of the handlers had a bad accident and ended up flying off the handle. Let me try to find out.”

She went into the hallway, but could be heard speaking indistinctly to someone in Spanish, presumably one of the workers who had grabbed the man. She returned, shaking her head gravely.

“My theory was about right. It appears he had been unwell for some time.” 

“Is that normal for workers to break under the stress of the job?” Will asked.

“Not to my knowledge. I’m sure it was an isolated incident.” She didn’t look convinced.

***   
They concluded the lab tour abruptly and were having a modest lunch when Bedelia came to take them out on a tour of the park. 

Outside, two covered vehicles were waiting for them. Bedelia explained that they wouldn’t have to drive. Instead, the cars ran along an electric track that encircled the park. They would be able to casually observe the animals in their natural habitat.

“This communication panel will allow you to send feedback to the main building,” she said, holding up a radio transmitter attached by a coil the computer interface. “If you get into trouble, radio up to the operations team. They should be able to send someone out within fifteen minutes.” 

“If we haven’t been eaten by then,” Will said darkly.

Bedelia looked a bit ill. “In the unlikely event you are eaten, the animal responsible will be hunted and killed. We can’t have them developing a taste for human flesh.” 

“Oh!” Alana apparently wasn’t expecting that policy. Will, on the other hand, was not surprised. The quasi-scientific principles on which the park was run presented a number of ethical dilemmas, many of which he planned to include in his final report.

“Drs. Bloom and Crawford, if you’ll take the first car please. Dr. Graham and I will follow close behind.” 

The two scientists complied, and Will took his seat next to their ashen-faced tour guide. The cars rumbled onto an invisible track, carrying them deep into the shadowy rainforest. 

Will’s thoughts darkened as they rode. He couldn’t shake the image of the disturbed man’s face nor his foreboding warning. It didn’t help that his companion remained mute, fixing her icy gaze on the track ahead without a congenial word to spare. Will was beginning to feel as if they were all a part of some terrible prank show. 

A crackling from their radio speaker broke his focus. 

“My friends, welcome! I see you’ve all safely boarded and begun the tour.” Hannibal’s unmistakable voice greeted them from some concealed location. “You’re probably wondering how I can see you right now. There are cameras placed at key points all around the park allowing me visual access to anywhere and everywhere the trolley will take you.”

Their cars broke through the dense foliage, and the landscape opened up to a vast valley, where once-extinct plants dotted the rolling hills. 

A drone flew overhead, an unmistakable reminder of Hannibal’s omnipresence through every inch of the park. He was, without a doubt, beside himself with amusement, watching each of the scientists’ jaws drop at the sight of a herd of Triceratops grazing in the glen below. 

Jack and Alana spend the remainder of the tour enthusiastically identifying the species present in the park, confirming theories they’d always dreamed were true. Even Will couldn’t help but be charmed watching a group of Compsognathus younglings wrestle and snap at each other. 

By the time afternoon set in and their stomachs were too full of excitement to be concerned with lunch. They wanted just a bit more time with the dinosaurs. 

However, they were also at the mercy of the cars pushing forward on the track. 

“The last part of the tour is the feeding station,” Hannibal explained through the intercom. “We send out livestock for them to hunt twice a day, at noon and again at midnight. This keeps the predators satisfied and allows us to control how many of our priceless herbivores they prey on. It’s a delicate balance between natural and artificial selection.”

Bedelia leaned out of the car and shouted in Spanish to the operator of the feeding tower. Will saw him return a thumbs up, and a low tone signaled the lowering of a platform into the enclosure. 

A trembling bleating could be heard on the other side, and Will could feel his pulse quickening to match the animal’s heartbeat. 

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

A swift rush of leaves and branches breaking, and the animal is eaten. Silence follows. The scientists resume breathing. 

Then, with their guard down, the massive, scaly head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex smashes into the gate, biting down on the fence with its cavernous, toothy, mouth. As the operators scramble to contain it, the beast locks its giant eyes with Will, targeting him, memorizing his features, before slinking back into the forest. 

Hannibal had the whole incident smoothed over by the time they’d returned to the welcome center. He assured them the fences were fortified, electrified, and more. 

***

Each of the scientists spent the evening in their quarters, recording their initial impressions in their respective reports. 

Will spared no kind word in writing about the danger he perceived in this place. It wasn’t just the dinosaurs, however, that he perceived to be the threat, but something intangible, looming in the heat of the night. Something evil was here, something he couldn’t place. 

A quick knock rapped against Will’s door, and a small slip of paper appeared.

Will snatched up the message and read:

I found something. Meet me in the lab at 2:00AM.   
-Bev

It wasn’t a question of if he would go, Will knew he would. But what would he see? What secrets were hidden on Dr. Lecter’s fantasy island?


End file.
